disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evie
Princess Evie is a major character in the Disney film, Descendants, portrayed by Sofia Carson. She is the daughter of The Evil Queen. Evie’s lush dark hair falls from her forehead in a striking widow's peak, and she never leaves home without her crown. Background Personality Evie is a girl who is smart, flirty, charming and very kind in the long run. She is also authoritative when she wants to be. On her sixth birthday she was able to make the most sour villains smile with her laughter. But don't let her charm fool you. Evie is also brave, sassy and a loyal friend. Her biggest fear was revealed to be her not ending up not being the fairest of them all by the magic mirror. She was labeled as a gold digger, she fell for Chad Charming and found out how arrogant he is. She was glad when she got a good grade in class. She soon found out there is more to life than being the fairest of them all. Physical Appearance In Isle of the Lost, Evie is described being the fairest of them all, with ocean blue hair, dark brown eyes and rosy lips. The only difference is that in the movie, Evie likes to wear her hair out, Instead of the V-braid in the Isle of the Lost. Just like the color of her hair, Evie wears mostly blue and black clothing. Her usual outfit is a ruby necklace, a dark blue cape paired with a printed leather skirt with spiderweb leggings and black combat boots. She is very well maintained from her well plucked eyebrows to the makeup her mother insists upon. She never leaves home without her mother's approval of her appearance. Appearance ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost Evie is castle-schooled in a castle far across the forest by her own mother, The Evil Queen, because they both were banished and cursed by Maleficent after her daughter Mal was not invited to Evie's sixth birthday party. When Evie becomes a teenager, she finally leaves of the castle to attend an evil school named Dragon Hall where she meets her first friend, Carlos. However, she becomes Mal's target for a Ultimate Scheme project and gets locked inside Cruella De Vil's fur closet, which is full of bear traps that she barely survives the ordeal. After meeting up with Carlos again, she helps Carlos on his invention about a machine that would pick up TV and radio signals from outside the dome, but it results in making a hole in the dome for a whole minute. Because of her part in the discovery, Evie is forced to join Mal on recovering Maleficent's staff which had gained back magic from Carlos' machine. Once inside Maleficent's fortress, Evie is almost cursed to go to sleep for a thousand years but Mal saves her by getting Maleficent's staff back. Afterwards, Mal makes amends with Evie and the two of them became friends. Descendants Evie is secretly excited to go to Auradon Prep in hopes of finding a perfect prince. She soon realizes that she is much more than a pretty face, and there’s more to life than being the fairest of them all. Armed with her mother’s Magic Mirror, she uses it to help her villainous peers carry out their parents’ evil plan. The first night at Aurodon Prep, she uses the magic mirror to find the magic wand, only for it be vague and misunderstand her questions. The group attempts to steal the wand, accidentally setting off an alarm; however, Carlos is able to trick security into thinking that it was a malfunction with the system. Attending school, she manages to get information from Chad Charming (whom she developed a crush on) about the coronation, which will have the wand used. She passes this along to Mal, who uses a love potion-laced cookie to win Prince Ben over. She also begins bonding with Doug, son of Dopey , who encourages her to not hide her intelligence. As the day of the coronation neared, Evie served as emotional support for her friend, even agreeing with her that keeping Ben under the spell after the villains are freed is too much. Evie is later credited for creating a beautiful violet dress Mal wears at the coronation. This is something that makes her mother, Evil Queen, happy. Descendants: Wicked World Evie is set to return in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World and will be voiced by Sofia Carson who also portrayed her in the live-action film. Gallery Trivia *Since her mother is the Evil Queen, that would make Snow White and the Prince her stepsister and stepbrother-in-law. *According to Audrey, since the Evil Queen has no royal status in Auradon, Evie isn't really considered a princess. *According to Evie, her mother taught her how to apply blush before she could talk, and to always use upwards strokes. Considering her mother's vain nature, it's quite likely the truth. *After Doug helps keep her from being expelled for cheating in school with her magic mirror, Evie seems to begin returning his affections for her, given she danced with him at the end. *She is ironically good at things that a princess would never need to learn - sewing, cooking and cleaning. Evie even tells Chad, that this makes her similar to his mother, Cinderella. *Evie carries a bag that resembles the box seen in the the film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, which was given to the Huntsman by the Evil Queen have to contain Snow White's heart, as proof that she was dead. *Evie's mother is shown to be the most caring out of the villains in regards to her child. *Sofia Carson wore a wig during filming. However, some of her real hair shows; two instances are the science class and showing Doug the results of her test. *Sofia Carson narrated the audio book "Isle of the Lost." *At the time of the film, she is sixteen years old. *Evie's mother is constantly telling her that she is not pretty enough. *Like thanks to having an obsession with her mother's spell book, Evie is quite good at chemistry. *As the movie goes on, in continuation to the wardrobe changes, Evie's clothes begin to resemble Snow White more and more. *Evie was castle-schooled due to a curse Maleficent put on her and her mother for not inviting Mal to her 6th birthday party. *She used to be the target of severe bullying from Mal. Mal once locked her in Cruella De Vil's coat closet as revenge for the birthday party. *She attended Dragon Hall (an evil high school). *Evie was Carlos's first real friend. *She had a parrot sidekick named Othello (Iago's descendant). According to her, Othello has quite a mouth on him, meaning the use of swear words, often wondering where he learned such things. *Carlos used to (and may still) have a crush on her. It is implied that she returned those feelings (but may not after meeting Doug). *Evie gave Carlos his first pillow. *In 'Disney Descendants Yearbook', her "Secret Wish" is to ace chemistry while her "Not-so-secret Wish" is to live in a giant castle with lots of mirrors and a gorgeous prince who loves her. **It's also revealed that she wants to be a fashion designer or a scientist when she grows up. **Her favorite class is chemistry, stating that she great at it and that it makes her shine. **Her Go-To Object at the museum is King Beast's mystical rose, stating that it's really beautiful. **It is revealed in the book that she can even make the most horrible wicked smile. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Descendants characters Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Students Category:European characters Category:German characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:Witches Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral Characters